twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
A Fifth Dimension:Edit summary legend
This is a list of commonly used edit summary abbreviations. This page does '''not' lay down any official guidelines on how to fill out an article's edit summary. Wikipedians are encouraged to write accurate and detailed summaries. For more information, see .'' Quick Reference Detailed Description Addition of category : cat, +cat : Category:Whatever will put a link to the appropriate category page into the edit summary Addition of comment : cm or re followed by either the comment itself or the topic. : Meaning: I added a comment to this page : Examples: ::cm rattlesnake ::re : rattlesnake Addition of different language version link : Language Abbreviation: each language has its own abbreviation. : Meaning: I have added a link connecting this English language Wikipedia article to the version of this article in another language : Example: eo: = link to Esperanto Addition of external links : EL, xl, ext lk, ext lks, ext lnk, ext lnks, ext link, ext links, URL, http : Meaning: I have added an external link to the article. : If there is possibility for confusion, name the link specifically. : Example: ext lk: filipino strategy guide Addition of links : lk, lks, link, links, ln, wikilink, wl. : Meaning: I have created a link from this Wikipedia article to another one. : In the summary, put the link between single apostrophes ('), or copy it from the edit box so that it appears in double brackets : This is especially useful when the link is to a new article: people watchlisting the current page are likely to be interested in the new page. : Examples: :: link: 'Train' '' :: ''train :: lks: 'snow', 'hail' '' : See also: Addition of external links (this page). Addition or rephrasing of a short text : ''ft followed by the full text that has been added (perhaps with a little context), or the new version of what was changed. : Thus the edit summary fully informs about the edit; there is no need to open the article unless you want to see the text in context Addition of text : +, add, addition : Meaning: I have added text to the article, and here's a summary. : Example: :: +Future expeditions or add:Future Expeditions" :May also be used to indicate that the user has added his support/oppose on consensus building, it is then usually preceded by the section name : '''Example:' ::→ Support: + :or :: → Oppose: +me Alphabetization : alpha, abc : Meaning: I have put this list in alphabetical order. Break : See horizontal rule Capitalization : cap, caps, capital, cpt, lc, lcase, uc, ucase : Wikipedia's article titles are case-sensitive, except for the first letter of the article, which always appears as a capital. Also, according to Wikipedia:Manual of Style, only the first letter of the first word in section headings should be capitalized. The above abbreviations indicate fixing of capitalization mistakes, or lowercasing or uppercasing specific words. cap, capital, cpt indicate general fixing of capitalization. caps is for those instances when every letter of a word is capitalized, when the word is to be made ALL CAPS. lc and lcase mean lowercasing the first letter of some word, and uc and ucase mean uppercasing the first letter of some word. Cleanup : cl, cleanup : Meaning: "I have made some general "tidying-up edits." These may include reformatting, spelling and grammar fixes, markup fixes, and other such minor edits. Useful if you make many different kinds of small changes in a single edit. Copy edit : copyedit, cpyed, ced, c/e, ce : Miscellaneous copy editing. : It is encouraged that you specify the changes. : Examples: :: copyedit: major reorganization, left original text :: cpyed: from 'Tell Joe and I to ...' to 'Tell Joe and me to ...' '' :: '' 'It took 4 years to build...' -> 'It took four years to build...' '' Creation of a new article : ''creation, new : Meaning: I have created a new article. : If there are remarks you wish to make, add them after two single dashes (-). : No other abbreviations need to be used since the article is new. : Examples: :: creation :: new :: creation -- NPOV check please :: new -- NPOV check please Disambiguation : dab, disambig Divider : See horizontal rule Edit that is explained on the article's Talk Page : see Talk, see talk : Meaning: I have discussed / explained this edit on the article's talk page. : If possible, combine with other text, e.g rephrased, see Talk. Formatting : fm, fmt, frmt, formatting, MoS, mos, MOS : Meaning: "I have applied formatting to this article". For example, to adhere to Wikipedia's Manual of Style, or to make the article look consistent, etc. : There is no need to specify the formatted text. Grammar : gm, gr, grmr : Meaning: I have fixed the grammar of a sentence. Headers : head, h2, h3, h4, h5, h6 : Meaning: I have fixed header markup or changed header wording. Often seen when a page has been incorrectly laid out with level 3 headers at the top level ( text ) instead of level 2 headers ( text ). Horizontal rule : hr : Meaning: I have added (or removed) a horizontal rule (----). : Examples: :: +hr :: ''-hr'' Merge : mrg, mrgd, merged in : Meaning: I have merged some other article(s) into this article. : All the articles merged should be specified. : Example (for United States of America): mrgd: USA & United States of America Miscellaneous : misc : Miscellaneous edits : Use only when a more specific and more useful edit summary is not practical. Move : mv : Meaning: I have moved the article or part of it to another location. (The new location should be specified.) : Or: I have added some material which comes from another article. (Where it comes from should be specified) : Examples: :: mv to 'United States' (mrgd) :: mv from 'America' '' Null edit : ''null, nx, ø : The edit window has been opened and the page re-saved with no change of text (occasionally necessitated by non-automated changes, like those to templates included in the page). Original research : OR, NOR : Meaning: I believe something to be in conflict with the no original research policy. Point of view : POV, NPOV : Meaning: I believe something to be in conflict with the neutral point of view policy. Punctuation : punc, punct : Meaning: I have made edits to rectify Wikipedia:punctuation. (Elaborate as needed). Re-categorization : re-cat, recat : Meaning: I have made changes to a pre-existing category link or links. : If the change is specified, put the category link(s) between single apostrophes (') or double brackets (e.g., Category:Category name). : Examples: :: re-cat '' :: ''recat 'Old category' to 'New category' '' :: ''recat Category:Old category to Category:New category Redirect : REDIRECT 'Article Name', rd 'Article name', redir 'Article name' '' : Meaning: I have made the page redirect to another place. : The page that the article redirects to should be specified. Reference : re: koalas, see cmt re: transylvania : Meaning: In Reference to :May also mean "reply" when used on talk pages :Example: ::→ Example Section: re'' ::→ Example Section: re to (User) Example Removal of ambiguity : disambiguation, disambig, disamb, disam, dab : Changing a wiki link to a disambiguation page to point to the appropriate page. : There is no need to specify any disambiguation changes. Removal of text : ''-, rm, remove, del'' : Meaning: I have removed some text from the article. : Examples: :: ''-some crazy folk'' :: remove: some crazy folk Revert to a previous edit : revert, rv, r : Reverted to a previous edit. : This short summary is insufficient on its own — you should always briefly explain the reason for reverting. : Examples: :: rv: accident :: rv: vandalism :: revert blanking :: rv unexpl del — revert unexplained deletion :: rv changes by User:Second user to last version by User:First user; see talk :: rvv or rv/v = revert vandalism :: rvs or rv/s = revert spam Sandbox : sandbox, Sandbox : Edit to the Sandbox. : This is especially useful for Wikipedians checking the as it lets them know that they should ignore it. Snap double redirect : snap dbl rdr, fix redir : Turned a double redirect into a single redirect Spelling : sp, spelling : Meaning: I have fixed some spelling mistakes. : It is not usually necessary to specify the spelling change but if you must, format it like this: : desparate -> desperate Typo : typo, typos, tpyo, tpyos, tyop, tyops : Fixed typos. : There is no need to specify the corrected typos. User experienced edit conflict : (ec) or e/c or ''(e/c) Category:A Fifth Dimension Guidelines Category:Help